


Cinder-She

by Kickberry



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: Cinder tries to get back at Pyrrha, but Jaune proves his worth is worth more than any coupon for a free pack of tampons.





	Cinder-She

**Author's Note:**

> Someone told me a long time ago, one of the names for Cinder came up as Cinderella. It’s this how I made the chapter as this one is pretty much about her. Hope y’all enjoy. First freebie of the three going on.

Cinder Fall despised Pyrrha Nikos, Beacon’s famous redhead. She hated how the ‘pretentious’ prodigy showed off her combat prowess and academic success. The disguised saboteur could have performed as well, but she had to keep a low profile for the sake of a long-term mission. Still, there was little tolerance (intense jealousy) for the Nikos bitch. Inspired by such negative emotions, the villainess plotted. Eventually, the answer came along in the form of one person: Jaune Arc.

Jaune Arc was a young, blond lad who led Juniper, the same team that had Pyrrha as a member. He liked her as she did him, but these young lovers were too shy to express such feelings. At their age, this was probably detrimental to their sexual urges. Cinder took advantage of this when she flirted with Jaune, seduced him until he took the bait. And when the first opportunity arose, the villainess took things to the next level. This eventually escalated into a relationship full of benefits (most belonging to her).

“Um, is this really okay?”

“Of course it is.”  Cinder spoke such sweet words with a low, smooth tone. She anchored her fine booty into a crotch, sat on top of a half-naked Jaune. Compared to her long scarlet dress, he only had on yellow boxers that covered a suspicious bump at the center. She also took the time to compare her lean, curvy figure with the bottom male’s built form. “Didn’t you enjoy it the first time we did it?”

“It’s better because you told me what we’re doing this time rather than just strip me naked in a bathroom. The other new things are the rope and the blindfold; why did you put these on me?”

Cinder grinned as she combed her long, dark curls with a hand and eyed the mentioned items. Earlier, she bound Jaune’s wrists to the columns of the golden bed rail that stood behind him. The soft, purple blindfold covered the eyes so he could not see the camera set up on a tripod at the end of this motel room.  The lad lied down on a bed made of only a white mattress that had yellow spots here and there – some faded, others solid with fresh lemon.

“I thought we could spice this up now that you’re accustomed to this.”

“Does it? I would feel more comfortable if I could see your bre-b-body.”

The villainess glanced at the camera to confirm its red light was on. She winked at it, intended it for the one-redheaded audience who was going to receive this recording several days later. “You’ll see what I mean in a minute. Just focus on your other senses for now.”

Cinder bent down and slid her knees back across the mattress. When her tits mashed into Jaune’s chest, she was low enough to give him a kiss on the lips. As he huffed into her mouth during this makeout, she massaged his solid arms. This touch advanced from the shoulders down to his rib cage (tickled him into a bit of a squirm). She found his trained body desirable, then banished the thought as it was not in her interest to form an attachment.

“Ha, ho, y-your lips taste good. Oh boy, it’s up now.”

The woman ignored the rest of the rambling to leave a trail of kisses across his torso. She stopped once her teeth found the edge of his boxers. One yank pulled the cloth away from the crotch. This undressing freed a flesh pole that almost hit her in the cheek. When the rest of the underwear came off, Cinder refocused on the object of interest: the penis. This thick meat sprouted from a bush made of golden hair. She failed to deny herself the pleasure of its impressive details like the veins and the fair skin. Her nostrils caught a whiff of its raw stench, a stimulus that produced great heat throughout the chest, head, and loins.

“Is something happening? Why did you stop?”

The frantic questioning snapped Cinder out of her lustful stupor. She frowned, “Shush, we’re not in a hurry.” Annoyed, she flicked her fingers against the dick. The flesh rod wobbled about; Jaune groaned in pain. He then moaned when the tongue licked across his penis’s tip.

 “Y-you’re right. For some reason, I feel more sensitive. This is better.”

Cinder rolled her eyes before she resumed her polishing. Long, slimy licks around the phallus created grunts and shudders in her partner’s body. She gave her blowjob with little interruption, right until the dick quivered and leaked more cream.

“I’m almost cumming. Oh Maiden, oh Dust, I can’t hold it!”

Out of spite, the cocksucker bit the penis head. Although this was brief, it brought enough pain to make the owner shriek. Next was the gobbling where Cinder covered the entire meat with her mouth. She did this to cover it so the blown load would go inside her throat right at eruption. The batter was almost thick enough to make her choke, but she held on enough to drink it all in.

“Rgh, hrgh, I-I came.”

“Of course.” Cinder bit back the word, ‘dumbass,’ and licked up the rest of the semen on her lips. She felt some disappointment to see her ‘boyfriend’ had dumped his evening one-shot so early. “And that’s fine. We can wait an hour. I’ll go out to get some supplies, then come back for you later.”

“W-wait, you don’t have to. See? Just let me, rgh, there!”

Cinder’s eyes grew into saucers as the flaccid penis regained erection. She sensed energy flow to this spot. It was even visible, a golden coat wrapped around the length.

“I-I can use my Aura to get it up now. Took some training, but it’s nifty isn’t it?”

The astonished witness poked the phallus. Her touch barely moved the stiff. This was the first case she had ever seen of Aura used as a Viagra substitute. As the life force itself varied by the wielder’s nature, apparently Jaune’s matched that of a breeding bull. Such discovery excited her enough to make her vagina drip fluids like a leaky faucet.

“Some would call that a useless talent for a Hunter.” Cinder kissed several spots on the dick’s side. “But it does keep things interesting for a while longer.” She stood up on the bed with feet planted against the mattress. A few hip movements aligned the erection with her soaking snatch. She lacked underwear, so any descent would initiate the expected carnal ritual. “Let’s test to see if you blow first and creampie my womb.”

“Wait, what?”

Jaune’s question was answered with Cinder’s fall. This angle allowed her pussy to swallow in the cock. She pushed and pulled the hem of her dress around ass all eight inches fit inside the poontang. Penetration introduced a pleasant sensation that stretched her walls and produced jolts in the adjacent nerves. It was also good to feel her own love juices run down to lube up the connection.

Cinder took some time to adjust. Jaune tried to buck his hips, but the rider would not allow that. As punishment, she twerked his nipples hard until he whimpered. Release of the tips left their skin red and a bit deformed (nothing permanent, but hurts like hell).

“Just lie there and take it. I want to enjoy myself a bit and you owe me for your virginity loss.”

The statement calmed down the lad. He still expressed sighs like hers, effects of the cowgirl sex that went on and hard where the bed springs creaked like a seesaw. The rider smiled as she grew to enjoy this where she could feel her own release build up as a pressure in the nether regions.

“Almost there, lover?” Cinder placed a finger against Jaune’s lower lip, slid it across to give the same place a pleasant feel. “We can try to do it together.”

“Yeah, almost. Almost, getting there.”

The villainess arched backwards and closed her eyes. She intensified her hops to the point her C-cup titties bounced along. Jaune moved his hips, this time free enough where he could slam his piece into her hole so the tip reached deep inside. The top woman slowed down when the need for relief arrived. At the last moment, she pushed her bottom to pin her lover’s hips into the mattress. In this position, she grinded her pussy into his crotch to force erotic cries out of his mouth. She stayed this way until a switch went off inside her body, orgasm reached.

“Agh, ah. This is something, haven’t felt this in a while.”

 Cinder whispered no more so she could bask in the afterglow of cumming. Jaune’s chest heaved with his heavy breathing. Both bodies were covered in sweat; their crotches were wet and a bit stained with white residue of the simultaneous discharge. The villainess unmounted him, went up until the dick tip popped out. Small trails of white followed, went down her legs.

“Oh no, sorry. I’m so sorry.” The bound lad wiggled his body in a vain attempt to escape. “That wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“It’s alright. I already formed an inner condom with my own Aura.”

Cinder’s response calmed down Jaune. She fingered her hole to gather some semen and lift it towards her face. After one sniff of this glob, she suckled on the digits to eat the warm treat. “Tastier than last time.  I guess you’ve eaten some fruit for this session. That’s considerate of you to prepare ahead of time.”

Jaune expressed a bashful smile. The villainess examined his face, the light and cute features. She realized her perception of the lad changed, especially when there were no major kinks in their relationship. Something she deemed fake had turned into the real deal, a change that contrasted with the original objective.

Although this was considered a red flag, Cinder didn’t think of it much more. Still high from lust and a running libido, the woman lied back down until her face hovered in front of the flaccid cock. She lifted it up with one hand until she could give the balls a good lick.

“Don’t tell me you’re done. I want to do more, I want to take off those blindfolds and let you fuck me like a dirty monkey.”

The saucy, sultry words worked when Jaune began to pant like a horny dog. His phallus also regained its original hardness. Cinder silently rejoiced before she executed another blowjob. This time, she tickled his balls so the ejaculation would arrive sooner than later.

Throughout the entire evening, the scheming villainess rode Jaune like a bull rider. They even switched to doggystyle where he was able to grip her babymaking hips and pound away into her poontang. During the entire intercourse, the camera captured it all on digital footage. He never took off the blindfold, but didn’t seem to care as he found this new kink addictive enough to go at it until the all-nighter loving sapped him of all energy.

* * *

 

“Did you send this just to piss me off? I hope you’re happy because I’m here to figure out why you would do a shitty thing like this!”

Cinder smirked as she stood in front of an angered redhead, Pyrrha Nikos. Dressed in her brown and golden attire, the famous warrior stood with a cross expression. The villainess shifted her head, wagged the long ends of her hair around like grass blades in a soft breeze.

“Did you like the show? I plan to send more out to other porn connoisseurs. You know how our generation enjoys this sort of entertainment.”

“You mean other perverts?” Pyrrha leered. “And don’t believe you have everyone fooled with your appearance. It’s frustrating enough they would mistaken an old hag like you to be around my age.”

The insult surprisingly stung the listener. Yet, she did not drop her amused smile. “It was enough for me to snag someone like Jaune. He is a gentle man, but a powerful man in bed. I just feel tingles throughout my body thinking about the nights we spend together; it’s hard to believe anyone would miss out on a prize like him.”

Cinder loved the next part where Pyrrha portrayed sadness - the highlight was the bottom lip’s quivering. She savored this as a great victory.

“But don’t worry, this won’t last forever. I’m only here under temporary terms. Once I’m gone, he’s all yours.”

Pyrrha regained a strong appearance complimented by a stoic face. “That’s until the end of this semester, right? It’s not far, so you should just break up with him now.”

“No. If you want him, tell him yourself. Try and see if he’ll sacrifice my love for your logic. If you lack the ovaries, then don’t bother.”

With this, Cinder walked away. She just did a hit-and-run to leave the redhead in distress. Her plan already worked where the redhead was wounded by Jaune’s infatuation with another woman, now it was time to make her bleed (not by blood, not until there came a time for violence).

As strange as it was for the villainess, she found this success a fleeting pleasure. Her thoughts already drifted to Jaune, who promised to take her out into town after class. Cinder licked her lips as she remembered his scrumptious body, his penis. She looked forward to the later evening, a time she could once again make love with a well-endowed lad (every day until it was time for her to depart Beacon when it was nothing more than a pile of burning rubble).


End file.
